Rokushion 50 word prompts
by Khan of all orcs
Summary: 50 words-50 situations regarding my favourite couple:Roxas&Xion.
1. 1: Neophyte

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything asociated with can I take reponsibility of this plot as perhaps many people have thoght the same or perhaps even being said let the stories begin!

Rokushion: 50 word prompt:

1:neophyte

Roxas never thought that their Organization would expand beyond their current size and as such it came as quite a surprise when Xemnas announced them about the number XIV. The first time he met her she was completely concealed by her cloak. She was called X-something(?) from what he had understood.

And yet something seemed oddly...familiar about her as if he remembered her, which was vexing seeing as he couldn`t remember anything about himself. Anyway for now the best thing he can do is to try and help her adapt to life as a Nobody.


	2. 2:Befriend

2-Befriend

Knowing how it was to be alone Roxas offered the new girl to be the one to guide her around and to help her with her first mission. Without hesitation the girl accepted, for some unknown reason she felt comfortable around this oddly looking boy.

Their tour was short as the Castle That Never Was didn`t have much to show, so Roxas suggested that he might be able to help her unpack her stuff. And that was the first time Roxas heard her voice, it was soft, relaxing and he felt he could just stand there listening to it. What she said was:

-I`d be glad if you could….err..?

-Roxas. And what`s your name?

-Xion, she replied.

-What a nice name!

Xion couldn`t help but blush, knowing she wasn`t going to be alone anymore, she had just made her first friend.


	3. 3:Questions

3: Questions

Roxas had never knew a lot of things about the nature of Nobodies and he didn`t care much about it, his existence meant little more than going on missions and retrieving hearts. However all that changed when he met Xion.

He could understand pretty much every other Organization member but she….she was clearly something else….he could feel it somehow. And a part of him he couldn`t tell which was starting to call to him, telling him that she needed him, that it was his duty to protect her and that if not something bad would happen.

Somehow he knew it was true.

How? Well that is a question only time can tell the answer to…


	4. 4:Purpose

4: Purpose

Generally all Organization members wanted one thing: to be complete. Of course everyone had other wishes too. Some, like Xemnas wanted power, others, like Vexen craved for understanding of the heart and it`s mysteries. Still everyone wanted to be able to be freed from the curse of never being able to feel anything.

Xion wasn`t sure what she wanted except for two things: to learn who she is and to make her one friend, Roxas, proud of her.

Roxas started realizing the two things that were beginning to eclipse any other goal he might have had: to see Xion`s face outside her hood and to make it smile.


	5. 5:Talent

5: Talent

Roxas` first mission with Xion was something he knew he wouldn`t be able to forget.

No, she still had her hood on, but he didn`t let that lower his morale. The thing that really awed him was the way she fought.

The first thing that awed him was the weapon she carried: it was a Keyblade. Sure, it wasn`t a really powerful one like the one he had, but something in the way she handled, the confidence she exuded even without turning to face him.

Everything came naturally: every spell she cast always hit its target, all she did seemed …. Perfect…

And before long Roxas realized he was staring, so, quickly and hopefully unobserved he joined the battle intending not to let Xion have all the fun.


	6. 6:Beauty behind the veil

6: Beauty behind the veil

Roxas had fulfilled his purpose soon, as one day they received a special mission for which they had to get up early. Xion obviously forgot about it and overslept and when she realized she barely had time to arrive in time, not to mention prepare herself properly, so she joined Roxas looking hit by hurricane and without her hood on, revealing her silky black hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes.

At first she didn`t understand why Roxas was staring at her, but soon she realized, blushed a crimson red, and tried to put her hood up again, only to be stopped by Roxas.

-Xion, what are you doing?

-R-Roxas I-I was putting my hood up, you probably don`t want to have to watch someone like me all day long-

-Stop being so modest!

-I-I`m not modest, I just… look horrible-

-Xion ,Roxas said sternly looking her straight in the eye, you are the most beautiful girl I`ve ever seen.


	7. 7: Shared memories

7: Shared memories

Xion had been curious all day to know what Roxas meant when he said he wanted show her a really nice place.

As usual, Roxas was late. Xion had gotten used to it. And just as she was getting ready to leave Roxas appears running.

-Sorry I`m late Xion, Roxas says between gasps, but Saix wanted to give me a long lecture about my lack of zeal and stuff. Are you ready to go?

-I`d love to, she replies.

Roxas opened a portal and they both stepped inside it. What was on the other end completely surprised Xion: they were on top of the tallest building she had seen in her life.

It was a tower connected to some sort of railway station overlooking a small town, bathed in a radiant twilight. Xion was absolutely dazed, and she nearly fell off the tower in her amazement, but Roxas had been there to stop her.

-Roxas…. Where are we?

-Xion, this is Twilight Town. I`ve found this place myself few days ago and i`ve been meaning to show you too.

-Thanks Roxas!

And Roxas thought:

,, For after all what good are all the treasures, sights and memories in the world when you don`t share them with someone dear…."


	8. 8 Pride

8) Pride

-Are you sure Xion? Roxas asked rather worriedly

-Yes, Roxas, you`ve asked me that five times already! The raven haired girl replied impatiently

-Xion, you know just how serious this thing is, going alone in The Dark Realm for the first time and all-

-You know I`ve trained hard for this, it will be easy! Besides other members did it too, so Roxas, I will not receive any help from you.

- If you insist….

-Anyway, Roxas she says as she opens a dark portal, no one would miss me, she says entering it.

Making sure no one would hear him, Roxas lets out a shout and says:

-Damn your pride, Xion! You should know by now that that`s not true….I would

**(AN: hope you all like it, and please will somebody humor me and actually join my guessing game?)**


	9. 9: Protect

9: Protect

Damn it! I have to hurry, Roxas said, disappearing into the dark portal

Somewhere deep in the Dark Realm, Xion kept fighting the hordes of Heartless gathering around her.

She didn`t expect it to be easy but still, this was getting too much for her. And with this many Heartless around her she knew she wouldn`t be able to control the dark portal, maybe it would have been better if she hadn`t tried to impress Roxas by going alone.

And what pained her most was that Roxas had tried to make sure she would be ok, he cared about her, he had to ,didn`t he?

A goodbye would have been nice too. But it wasn`t to be, she thought, just like her ambition, she would let Roxas down after all…..

At least she would die fighting, she was already fatigued, so that would be happening soon.

And she was on her knees within a few minutes.

- So this is the end, huh? No friends, no mercy….Guess it suits beings like me….Xion thought, feeling lonelier than she had ever been before, and secretly hoped she would get to apologize to Roxas in the afterlife

But just as the Heartless leaped for a final attack, a great pillar of light, appeared out of nowhere, and destroyed most of them

The surviving Heartless fled, leaving an awed Xion, and a figure coming out of the former pillar.

For a few seconds Xion couldn`t understand what could cause something as strong as that pillar to appear out of nowhere, until it clicked, and she said simply, before fainting:

-Ro…..xas…

-I`m sorry Xion, I know you wanted to do this alone, but I can`t fight this feeling that I must protect you, even if you don`t want me to…. Well, anyway, I think you`d be in your room when you wake up. And I just want you to know, Xion that you have made me very happy, to have someone important to me to protect


	10. 10: Sea Salt ice cream

10: Sea salt ice cream

(**AN: Sorry for the late update, my internet fell in the weekend and I`ve managed to fix it today, so here we are, part 10 of 50)**

If Xion had a heart she would definitely feel many unpleasant emotions: Guilt for almost dying after telling Roxas she could handle it, helplessness for needing Roxas to help her, and finally shame for disappointing him like that.

However ….. She couldn`t help but wonder why did Roxas come to save her? Could it really be…..No, it was probably because he had sensed her weakness. As always.

But Roxas knew otherwise. For him, she had just proved she wanted to be strong. But he couldn`t shake the sensation that it was for his sake, why was he thinking about that?

Anyway, knowing Xion, Roxas decided the best thing he could do right now would be to cheer her up and he had a surprise for her…..

Xion was close to sobbing when she heard someone knock on the door.

-Go away! She replied rather angrily

-But I`ve got a surprise for you, Xion.

-R-Roxas….I-I stay out, I don`t deserve a friend like you-

-Xion, he sighed, how many times must I tell you that it`s not true? Fine, if you don`t want me in I guess I`ll have to go find somebody else to share with-

-What are you talking about? Xion asked excitedly

-Well, you have to come out to see it.

Heaving a great sigh, Xion got left her room.

-How is it that you always manage to cheer me up?

-It`s not that hard, the only tough part is to get your permission to do it-

-Awww, come on, I'm not that difficult am I?

Choosing to avoid err…. inconvenient questions Roxas changed the subject:

-Hey, look what I wanted to show you! he said searching his bag and retrieving two blue bits of ice on a stick, and giving Xion one of them.

-What is that?

-Try it first!

-Fine, she said, taking a bite out of hers. Ack,i-it`s salty-but sweet too!

-That`s why it`s called Sea salt ice cream.

-Where did you find this?

-C`mon I`ll show you! He said before they both entered a dark portal


	11. 11 Sea shell

11: Sea shells

Xion always liked that Roxas shared everything new with her. However she would have liked more if she was the one discovering something new and sharing it with him.

And one day, she just happened to do so.

She had already finished her mission for that day and decided to go exploring. She wasn`t sure where to go but soon she realized that something seemed to call to her, a feeling that she had never felt before, and she decided to follow it.

And truly surprised she was when she exited the dark portal.

It was a small world, completely surrounded by water. For most people it would have been a prison with invisible walls….. But Xion couldn't shake the feeling that it meant more…. At least to her…

For one: there was something in the soil, it just gave way under her what`s it called?…..sand, a voice told her. Also there was a familiar sound echoing all over the place, it seemed to come from the water.

Just as she was going to investigate the sound, she tripped over something, and when she turned to look at it a sharp pain coursed through her head

Flashback

-Gee Kairi, you really like to collect sea shells! A boy with chocolate-brown spiky hair said

-Well, Sora, I guess I do, a red haired girl answered.

-Then how about you take this one, I found it near the paopu tree, and I thought you might want it, he says giving her a purple seashell.

-Awww, thanks Sora. If you want to I have something for you too, she said blushing slightly. It`s called a thalassa chain. She then takes out a necklace made of sea shells. It`s supposed to bring you luck….

-Uhh, thanks Kai. he answers blushing a deep red .

End of Flashback

-What was that? Xion yelled. It`s obviously not my memory, but why did I see it then?…. I have no idea.

But these sea shell things really look great. Perhaps Roxas would also like a chain?


	12. 12: Riptide

12: Riptide

Roxas was downright ecstatic when Xion showed him the new world, and he cherished the seashell chain that she had made for him.

He had accepted it with a blush he couldn`t explain, but he noticed Xion had an identical one, so it didn`t bother him too much.

As for the world….. He too felt somehow connected to it. Whether it was the sand, the breeze or just the roaring of the waves he couldn`t tell for sure.

One day both he and Xion had finished their missions early and were talking over various subjects, mostly over their (and pretty much everybody else`s) hatred of Saix, when suddenly Xion had an idea:

-Roxas! Why don`t we go to the Island for a swim in the sea?

-S-sure, why not, but where did that come from? Roxas replied having a foreboding that something awkward would occur.

Just before Xion left the clock tower Roxas managed to spot a blush creeping on her cheeks.

-What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is with all this blushing? Roxas exclaimed as he opened a portal to his own room

Roxas was swiftly dressed in his checkered black and white boxers and waited for Xion at the Islands.

A seemingly endless time later, Xion appeared dressed in a one piece swimsuit. A long moment of awkwardness followed, in which both of them stared wide eyed at each other, until Roxas decided to speak:

-Sooo…errrr you want to go for a s-swim?

- Sure, after all that`s what we came for, isn`t it? Hey, I`ll race you there!

She had a head start but Roxas quickly caught up and they entered the sea shoulder to shoulder.

The water was just the right temperature and the sun shone brightly.

They swam together for a long time when suddenly Roxas starts drifting away from the shore at an amazing speed!

-X-Xion, something`s pulling me! Roxas exclaimed with horror in his voice

Roxas tried swimming to the shore but the current was too strong and soon he would tire out. Xion suddenly remembered something:

-Roxas! Swim parallel to the shore! Xion shouted back at him.

Doing what he was told to, he started swimming and to his surprise soon he was out of it. Unable to suppress his surprise he asks her:

-Thanks, Xion!…..But how did you know that would work?

-Roxas, don`t you know it`s never a good idea to go against the tide?

**[AN: Sorry for the late update, what inspired me for this one: Fact Xion`s name means (among other things) tide] **


	13. 13: Quite a catch

13: Quite a catch

A few days later Saix gave the two youngest Nobodies a mission to explore a newly found world. Roxas and Xion were glad they got the chance to discover something new together.

Xion exited the portal she had summoned and waited for Roxas to come. But, once more, he was late. She was used to this and decided to start looking alone.

She was in some sort of hall with paintings hanging on the walls. Although it was poorly lit, Xion could see a small figure. It seemed to be hurrying somewhere, so Xion decided to follow it.  
Before Xion could reach it, the figure, whom now she saw was a white rabbit entered an adjacent room. Just as Xion was about to reach him, he entered an extremely small door, through which Xion was obviously too big to pass.

-Damn, that thing`s fast., She mumbled between pants. Now that she had time, she looked around and realized that the room was in quite small and crammed with all sorts of objects: there was a bed, a sofa, a table, a chair, a fireplace and even a teddy bear in a corner.

- Now, whatever could this room be for? Xion mumbled. She was wondering around the room impatiently until she had had enough and she yelled:

-Where is Roxas and how am I supposed to pass this door?

Suddenly a long yawn came from the door; it was immediately followed by a rather sleepy reply:

-Will you keep it down! … How is a doorknob supposed to get any sleep around here? It said

Xion turned around and to her astonishment it actually was the doorknob speaking!

-What the! A talking door knob! She exclaimed

-Yes, and a sleepy one too, so leave me alone! Came the reply.

-Hey, wait! Tell me how to follow the rabbit! She insisted

After a bit of grumbling it replied rather groggily to check the bottle on the table. Remembering she had inspected the table she told him there is nothing there.

-Have you even looked! Came it`s furious response.

Intending to prove her point, she turned around to face the table and to her confusion there actually were two bottles on it. One was blue and the other was orange. She wondered which of the two he was referring to, but she decided not to bother the sleepy doorknob and to try the blue one.

She drank it and for a few seconds nothing seemed to happen, then the unexpected happened, Xion began shrinking!

Soon she was about the size of the bottle which she had drunk from. The world around her suddenly started to make her feel intimidated. But she was here to explore the unknown, and the new perspective sure did thrill her.

Since Roxas hadn`t come yet she decided to start exploring without him. Before long she was out of the room and into a seemingly huge forest, but she realized it must have been just her small size.

Xion was examining some odd flower when suddenly there was a puff of smoke and after it cleared it was a cat!

-Whoa! Xion exclaimed in surprise

-Hi to you too! The Cat said

-W-who are you? Xion asked, still amazed to find a talking cat.

-Why, I`m the Cheshire, of course! The ,,Cheshire" answered.

-Err… Cheshire Puss? Which should I go from here? Xion asked it.

-Well, that depends very much on where you want to go to. It stated

- Anywhere is good. She answered

-Then it doesn`t matter which way you`re going. It concluded

-Grr, I know but can`t you help me?

-Well, I know for sure that if you want to end up nowhere you should jump into that hole, it said pointing to a big hole in the ground.

Figuring she had nothing to lose Xion decided to listen to the cat, and jumped into it. On the outside the hole seemed big, but on the inside the hole clearly was a lot bigger.

Xion was falling very fast and she knew she couldn`t stop, so she screamed, suddenly, the tunnel started to light up and she saw the floor, and realized that it was that bizarre room she had arrived in.

Xion knew that it was gonna hurt so she closed her eyes and braced for impact. But it never came.

When she opened her eyes Xion saw she had stopped just above the floor. She realized something had stopped her, and then she saw it: Roxas was holding her in his arms, he must have caught her!

After a moment, they both realized the position they were in and they jumped to their feet and looked away blushing. Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared and started laughing, it laughed and laughed before it started disappearing gradually, till only the grin remained and it said before disappearing:

-Quite a catch you`ve got there, boy!


	14. 14: The Boy behind the blindfold

Rokushion 50 word prompts: #14The boy behind the Blind Fold

**AN: !WARNING! This chapter is dark in the extreme, but I assure you it's only temporary, so those who are a bit more vulnerable to these things are recommended to read the next chapter.**

**That said here it is: Chapter (long overdue) 14 **

It was unusual for Xion to be assigned missions solo.

Although she enjoyed spending time with Roxas, it was relaxing to have a mission by herself, partly because it helped gain confidence in her abilities, and it allowed her to put her thoughts in order.

On that night she had been ordered to do some simple recon mission in a world called Beast's Castle.

Oddly enough this world always seemed gloomy, there never was sun light, and she had not seen any people, and Xaldin had warned them a fierce beast inhabited the castle.

Xion had almost finished the recon, when suddenly she heard a mighty roar coming from one of the corridors. Deciding it might be something important she decided to check it out.

Creeping slowly, so as not to be found out, she reached the place. There she saw the most intimidating creature, it was big and furry and it had claws, it fully deserved the name Beast. It seemed furious, what at she couldn't tell.

Suddenly the Beast roared and lunged forward, clearly trying to kill somebody. Xion then saw the target: it was a tall boy not much older than her, dressed in the Organization uniform apart from the jet black blindfold completely covering his eyes. But what struck her the most was his long silver hair.

Oddly enough, he did not seem afraid in the least of the ferocious monster leaping with murderous intent. No, he merely sighed, and Xion realized this was probably not the first time this happened to them.

Xion closed her eyes, anticipating the painful blow the boy would receive, but the blow never came. While she had closed her eyes, the boy had done a swift side step and evaded the blow before instantly summoning his weapon and slashing at the Beast's side. One mighty blow and the Beast was on its knees.

Xion opened her eyes and realized that the silver haired teen was unharmed, but now he had seen her. "So much for the stealthy approach" she thought "Time to confront him".

But before she could begin asking him he resumed his position and looked straight into her eyes. Despite his blindfold, Xion could feel that he was surprised, but she couldn't let it bother her.

-Who are you! Xion yelled. And why do you wear the Organization's cloak?

….But the boy didn't react. …..

"Fine, you asked for it" Xion thought and summoned her Keyblade. The stranger seemed even more amazed although his face was a mask of calm.

Xion was rushing towards confident that she would be able to defeat him. Just as she was about to lunge at him, the boy gave yet another sigh, he hadn't come here to fight, especially not somebody who resembled a good friend of his, at least after he was done with this mess he might get some answers.

And in yet another swift and experienced move he had evaded her Keyblade, disarmed her, and threw her to the ground. He could tell she wasn't hurt but the shock must have left her paralyzed. "Good", he thought, "now she will probably listen"

-Who are you and why do you wield the Keyblade? Riku shouted to her

-I could ask you the same thing! Xion replied defiantly

"Damn, this girl's either very brave or mad! She's on the ground, she knows she can't beat me, why does she resist?" the silverette thought. Once more he sighed, realizing the girl wouldn't tell him anything. "Maybe she's just a Replica" he continued "that would explain everything, so she might as well know right now"

-Whatever you think about this, you're wrong. In fact, just how much do you even know about yourself and the Organization? I think you don't want to tell me more about how you got your Keyblade simply because you don't know anything about it. the boy began.

Xion's expression clearly showed her bewilderment, but if she was amazed, nothing could prepare her for what was to come.

-And that means one thing: both you and your Keyblade…. Are fakes.

The sentence echoed through Xion's mind like the sound of one thousand mirrors shattering in a single dreadful moment. She felt suddenly felt bare and hollow. For one moment everything that happened….everything that she had hoped for… strived for…lived for …. Had lost all meaning, destroyed by a truth too terrible to be even considered, but here she stood alone, defeated and humiliated by one boy she had never met…

She didn't try to stop the tears building up, there was just no more reason anymore….. for who was to care too much for a heartless puppet who didn't even know anything about herself….

**AN: Sorry about the extremely late update, it's been like what, 5 months? It's my fault, so shame on me! Also I apologize for the extremely dark chapter above, but once again I assure you this is the darkest it's gonna get (for the most part, anyway).**


End file.
